Issues
by s0phi3
Summary: A Connie and Michael fiction about there marriage


**This is my first ever fiction please read and reply so I can get better. Thank you. It's a Connie and Michael Beauchamp fic. The song is Issues by The Saturdays. Italics = the song and some of Connie's thoughts**

_Ouuhh yeaaah_

_Sometimes, __I feel like I'm going out of my mind_

_Boy the way you do me its a damn crime_

_But then you smile at me and it's alright_

_With you there ain't no in between_

Pulling up on the gravel she could here the sound of his tyres of his Porsche Boxster on the gravel. The front door creaked open she could here him shuffling his shoes off. She looked at the grandfather clock to her left and sighed. Quarter to two. _Again_. She knew he had another woman. But who? That's what the lady had been thinking about for the past 7 hours as she waited and waited for his arrival. Once again he had promised her a night in, just the two of them. A meal, which she had slaved over the stove for all day, then a night in ecstasy like it used to be until she had become consultant and refused to have children right away. She sighed again. His bloody mother had interfered once again.

_Every time that I walk out the door_

_Tell myself I cant take it no more_

_T__here's a part of me wont let you go_

_I keep saying yes when my minds saying no_

_Me and my heart we got Issues _

_Don't know if I should hate your or miss you_

_Damn I wish that I could resist you_

_Cant decide if I should slap you or kiss you_

_Me and my heart we got issues (Issues, Issue)_

_We got issues (Issues, Issues)_

The tall, dark and handsome man wondered into the kitchen and saw the table laid with candles, a Anne Summers shopping bag and his favourite a bottle of Shiraz. "Shit"

"What's wrong Michael?" the elegant woman spat He knew that tone. It was the pissed off, no sex for a week tone.

"Nothing sweetheart he made his way over to the woman and put his hands on his waist and peppered her neck with butterfly kisses. "I've missed you. Bloody board meetings at the last minute some of us do have lives outside work. Did you get my calls?" _Liar! Bastard! A sexy lying bastard. Shit! Shit! Go back to being pissed off Connie not doing what you always do and give in to his charms._

"No. Would I have seriously bothered when I could have been wined and dined by an over eager registrar whom happens to be a Lord." She said very smugly a sly smirk reaching her lips.

"He isn't no where near as sexy as me though. And I'm a Lord in the bedroom. That's where it counts darling not a stupid title."

"You really are an arrogant, self centred, careless pig who thinks with his penis not his brain. This dinner was because you forgot out anniversary, you know of the day we got married. Jesus. Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Of course you do. he said turning her around so they were gazing directly in each others eyes. "I have booked us a romantic weekend away in Paris. I know how much you love Paris. Dior, Prada, Jimmy Choo, my credit card, then evening strolls then we can make love like our honeymoon on the beach".

"I get it, a dirty weekend for you, you mean. Our weekends together in Paris or London or bloody Prague I never shop, because I know you'll hop into bed with some one else. Our honeymoon. That's rich. You cut it short because of work and your mother or I mean your PA. Also it was in Amsterdam, and I know why you were so long. Bottle of wine, as if. Some bloody"

Michael cut her off "Wait a minute that's not fair you've had a fair share of men whilst we've been married too. And you asked me to get the wine dear"

_Dear. How does he think he is _"Night." Connie said leaving the kitchen and making he way up to **their **bedroom, for once again a lonely night in a large, cold bed wishing her husband loved her.

_It's over boy you leave me hanging for so long_

_You empty out my love until its all gone_

_You change the words but its the same song_

_I'm tired of the melody_

_Change my number and throw out your clothes_

_But my feelings for you it still show_

_I keep building a wall round my heart_

_Then I see you and it all falls apart._

About forty minutes had passed and Michael believed he had left Connie to stew for long enough. He knew how much she loves sex, especially with him. They would have fun making up. Sometimes Michael believed she argued with him just for the make up sex.

Michael rose from his arm chair and walked over to the television and switched off his girl on girl porn. Exiting the lounge he checked that the front door was locked and tip toed up the spiral staircase to their bedroom.

Sliding under the cover he placed his right arm delicately over Connie whom was facing the wall and whispered in her ear "I love you". Connie smiled. "I love you too. I'm sorry" _Shit! Once again I apologised first. _

"I know you are that's why I forgive you" Michael said gently tracing swirling patterns on Connie's abdomen. "I'm also sorry. I should have said that I couldn't make a few drinks with Paul and Justin."

Tears rolled down Connie's face. He had said it was a board meeting. Not drinks with the guys. This confirmed he had another woman. _Oh well I hear that I'm getting two new male registrars tomorrow, lets hope they are a good screw._

"Night." Michael said. Connie ignored him and drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

_Me and my heart we got issues_

_Don't know if I should hate your or miss you_

_Damn I wish that I could resist you_

_Cant decide if I should slap you or kiss you(Me and my heart)_

_Me and my heart we got issues (Issues, Issue)We got issues (Issues, Issue)_

The next morning Connie awoke to breakfast and bed served by Michael in his birthday suit. Connie smiled seductively. After everything that happened she still loved him so she thought that she should make the most of what time they did spend together, because it was very precious.

_Why fight it, __cant hide it_

_Truth is I think I like it_

_Confusion, illusionStill I don't know which way to go_

After a morning of make up sex Connie was lying in Michael's arms she smiled and said "That's the best make up sex we've had in a long time. We really should argue more often." Michael nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should through a few plates, get each other's blood really boiling."

_Me and my heart we got issues_

_Don't know if I should hate your or miss you_

_Damn I wish that I could resist you_

_Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you(Me and my heart)Me and my heart we got issues_

_Don't know if I should hate your or miss you_

_Damn I wish that I could resist you_

_Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you_

_Me and my heart we got issues (Issues, Issue)_

Hope you liked it I wont be offended if you don't. There's some great fiction on this site. Love Sophie x


End file.
